town_of_myrefallfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrefall's Admins and Moderation Team
Myrefall Admins AJ aka AJ#3681 * Age/D.O.B: '20 years old - March 2nd * '''Pronouns: '''He/Him * '''Occupation: '''Store Deli AJ is a creative writer and created a majority of the lore associated with Myrefall, collaborating with Tami on many ideas to help develop Myrefall past its server basis. On his days off work, AJ enjoys to RP with the community, play video games and just relax back and listen to music. '''Tami aka tamitoy#3681 ' * '''Age/D.O.B: '''18 years old * '''Pronouns: '''She/Her & They/Them * '''Occupation: '''Freelance Artist Tami is a digital designer and concept artist and created many of the designs related to Myrefall. AJ and Tami very often collaborate to create character designs, server concepts, and comics related to the world of Myrefall. Tami enjoys to draw/paint, RP with the community, and update the server frequently with updated information. Tami and AJ are a romantic couple, dating since September 18th, 2016. Myrefall Mods '''Swan aka Swansona#0182 *'Age/D.O.B: '''15 years old *'Pronouns: He/Him *'''Occupation: Student Swan is a long-term friend of Tami and AJ's, since joining discord. He constantly corrects their grammar, berates them but also sometimes helps them. He's been in Myrefall, acting as a mod, since it was created and tends to aid more in the OOC side of things. He RPs on a very low basis, but still enjoys it, along with playing video games, writing, insulting everyone and listening to music. DA aka thorsty#3421 * Age/D.O.B: 14 yrs old, 7/12 * Pronouns: She/Her * Occupation: Student DA is a high schooler who mods Myrefall, helping to plan and moderate server events, and occasionally RP there. She plays trombone and is a self-taught artist who likes to play RPGs and VNs, and likes roleplaying. She's also very gay and makes sure everyone on the server knows it ;). Bennett aka georgewoshington#8631 * Age: 15 yrs old * Pronouns: He/Him * Occupation: MemES Bennett probably has no life, but he does game a lot. He spends most of his time wasting said time, and will do anything to procrastinate. Whether it's making memes or playing video games, he's never where he is supposed to be. With mod business, he can be serious, and will actually show up. He's also a furry. Arkus aka Arkus#3492 * Age/D.O.B: 19 years old/ November 17 * Pronouns: Male * Occupation: EVERYTHING Arkus, Self proclaimed edgy dude that enjoys story writing, World building and characters which led to his liking towards Roleplaying, Games and learning several different languages and vocabulary styles just to understand it better. #Myrefallbestanime #Warframebestgame Gen aka Gen (Code-Kindness)#2203 * Age/D.O.B: '''18 years old - July 23rd * '''Pronouns: '''He/Him * '''Occupation: Roleplayer Gen is a roleplayer at heart and thoroughly enjoys a good roleplay given possible planning and such. He is still in school currently and may graduate on June 11th. Sums aka Summie#4820 * Age/D.O.B: '''14 years old - March 26 * '''Pronouns: She/Her * Occupation: Student Sums is an 8th grade student, usually spending her time at school, during work, and practicing art and digital drawings to make it a full time job in the future. Sums likes to help with making art for Myrefall, as well as making backgrounds, new concepts, and making new characters for Roleplay. Sums is willing to be friends with anyone, and is also a single pringle. Hit me up if you got yourself some cool characters broskeh. Nati aka Ohayobakachi#1139 * Age/D.O.B: '''16 years old - June 14th * '''Pronouns: '''She/Her * '''Occupation: '''Student Nati is a freelance artist who's been a member of Myrefall since day one. She is interested in art, anime, writing, video games and other sorts of things. '''Smol aka Warlordzair#6969 * Age/D.O.B: '''27 years old - December 7th 1990 * '''Pronouns: '''He/him * '''Occupation: '''Writer Smol is a creative writer and Bot Mod for Myrefall's Discord Bot C.O.M.P. Within Myrefall, Smol is an avid writer of one shot pieces submitted to the Solar Family's Blog, as well as RPer within the server itself. Outside of Myrefall, Smol is a writer, RPer, and lover of various anime, games, fandoms, and mythos. Kind of a troll, but knows when to get serious. Shy on the outside, but once you open him up, good luck closing that Pandora's Box. '''Tøsm aka Tosm#9120 * '''Age/D.O.B: '''20 years old- March 28th 1998 * '''Pronouns: '''He/Him * '''Occupation: '''Student of Mechanical Engineering Tøsm is a university student who recently sold his soul to his university in order to be able to learn another language, don't worry he will get it back eventually. Outside of the time needed for his studies he likes to RP, watch anime, read manga , light novels, web novels, and wuxia, plus play some video games , well if he has the time that is. He is able to play the clarinet, and used to draw till the college nation attacked! Has been in Myrefall since day one, and even if he likes to meme and goof around he will get serious when it comes to his mod work.